Manifestations
by Sereg5
Summary: Haley has asked V for help in dealing with her problem with seeing aspects of her own personality. How will V react? Something else created for The Crack Pairings Thread. Vaarsuvius/Haley's Personality Aspects.


_A/N: This is one of my longer fics that I wrote over on the Crack Pairings Thread just because I was inspired. It's one of the ones that I am more proud of. I hope that you find it funny._

_Disclaimer: The Order of the Stick does not belong to me. It belongs to Rich Burlew aka The Giant._

"I am glad that you finally saw fit to reveal this information to me." said Vaarsuvius, "I missed our evening conversations when we were separated and this does sound worthy of further research."  
"So do you think that having aspects of my personality appear around me means that I'm going nuts?" asked Haley.  
"It would be presumptuous to assume that without further investigation." answered Vaarsuvius, "Fortunately, I developed many spells, several of which are from the school of divination while I was searching for you, of which a proportion may be of use in this matter."  
"Well," said Haley, "then I'd like you to use them to make sure I'm not crazy, at least not anymore."  
"I shall prepare the spells which we will require tomorrow morning, allowing us to proceed immediately after." Vaarsuvius answered.

"My preparations are complete, Miss Starshine." Vaarsuvius reported the next morning.  
"Well, let's do it then." Haley suggested.  
"Vaarsuvius' Reveal Personified Personality Aspects." said Vaarsuvius.  
"I don't like being looked at by other people." declared Haley's Mistrust.  
"But Vaarsuvius will be able to help." protested Haley's Optimism.  
"Yeah," answered Haley's Self-loathing sarcastically, "because we're totally not past anyone's ability to help."  
"Observation is the key to forming solutions." Haley's Intellect informed them.  
"Personally, I like being looked at by other people." giggled Haley's Vanity.  
"Oh, don't tell me we've reached another emo part of the plot!" wailed The Part of Haley that's Sick of All this Emo Crap and Wants to Get Back to Comedy. "If this works, will I still be able to look at hotties?" asked Haley's Latent Bisexuality.  
"Why do we need someone else's help anyway?" asked Haley's Self-Reliance.  
"I now see the magnitude of your condition." said Vaarsuvius, indicating the now full room, "This will require further attention and research. For now I suggest that you continue with your typical, daily activities."  
"In that case should we go down to breakfast?" asked Haley.  
"You should proceed without me." answered Vaarsuvius, "My superior elven metabolism requires no nourishment for the moment and I wish to continue my research."  
"Alright." answered Haley and the room was vacated but for an elf and a raven.  
"You know," said the raven, "I'd tell you that this is a bad idea but you're not going to listen to me are you?"  
"That is correct." answered Vaarsuvius, "Vaarsuvius' Summon Personified Personality Aspects."  
"We're back!" exclaimed Haley's Mistrust, "How did we get back? I don't like it!"  
"I decided that seeing as though I was required to "study" you, I may as well perform this task in an enjoyable manner." answered Vaarsuvius suggestively. "Well, far be it from me to stand in the way of research." replied Haley's Intellect.  
"What could go wrong?" asked Haley's optimism.  
"Well, it's not like Haley lets me enjoy Elan anyway." declared Haley's Self-loathing, "So I could certainly do with some action."  
"I must admit that I sense a lot of potential for this situation." announced The Part of Haley that's Sick of All this Emo Crap and Wants to Get Back to Comedy. "Well, I do swing both ways." Haley's Latent Bisexuality commented.  
"Normally I'd say that I can handle this on my own but, hey why not?" asked Haley's Self-reliance.  
"I am not taking my armour off." Haley's Mistrust informed them, "You never know who's going to sneak up on you."  
"Speak for yourself." answered Haley's Vanity, "I'm showing off my gorgeous naked body."

After finishing breakfast, Haley opened the door to the room she shared with Vaarsuvius and found a scene of many tangled limbs. "V?!" she cried. "Alright, now this is what I'm talking about!" cried The Part of Haley that's Sick of All this Emo Crap and Wants to Get Back to Comedy with glee.

_A/N: I will treat Vaarsuvius as whatever gender is most convenient to my plot in my fics, so while I usually see V as female (which would be convenient for me) and I'll avoid suggesting that V is a particular gender when my plot can take it, I will suggest or even outright state that V is whatever gender makes the most sense for that particular fic._


End file.
